Grown with Grace
by NamiHiro
Summary: Now they are 20. Hinata is going to get married atlast, but to someone else. Naruto, now the hokage, thought Hinata was his best friend until now but after hearing of her marriage, Naruto is beginning to understand that he was in love. Lemmons later**
1. The New Proposal

A young, raven haired girl was sitting on a bench on the entrance of the village. The wind was blowing vigorously and her hair now reached all the way down her slim back. Over the past few 5 years, she had matured from being a cute clan heiress to a strong, gorgeous woman. Her red and white kimono swayed in the smooth, calm wind as she wondered to herself countless questions. Her age had come to marry a suitable man to carry on her job as the heiress of the Hyuga clan as her father told. But with who? Since her childhood, she had only admired one boy, and as the years passed, her admiration turned into unknown love. She was clueless in what to do and what will happen. Because of her name and grace, many proposals began arriving. Was she ready to give up on her unknown love for the sake of her father's happiness?

An extraordinary breeze began blowing from her left, as she began to see a tall figure appearing from the gate. His hair was blonde and on his cheeks three lines. From the side, guards greeted him as "Hokage-sama" and as they did he grinned back childishly. Hinata's eyes widened as the figure approached her. "Ohayou Hinata! How are you? What are you doing here, on the gate entrance?" Hinata looked up and mumbled as she blushed, "Ohayou . Well—uh you see N-naruto-kun. I was just bored so I thought maybe I could—sit here where the wind is um nice." As always she began twitching her fingers about; a habit she hadn't lost since the day she was in the academy. Naruto chuckled, as he scanned Hinata's dress. Hinata looked really appealing in her red and white kimono for her body had matured as well. Even to Naruto, Hinata had become a very beautiful woman appearance wise, but still in her behaviour she seemed just like the old little girl to him. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later Hinata!" As he ran towards the Hokage tower, Hinata stared solemnly. "_I would love to be with you, but even more, I would like to see you smile." _With that, Hinata walked off in her own path to her clan house.

Upon the gate she was greeted by Neji Hyuga, the 21 year old, branch house heir. "Ohio, Nii-sama. W-why are you standing outside?" Hinata asked. "Ohio, Hinata-sama. I've been waiting for you. We have some guests inside." Hinata began to sigh as she thought of what it possibly could be, _"Another proposal?" _She hadn't forgotten the last proposals: The first being a short land lord, the next being a snot nose prince, one being a thirty year old geezer and the last being a selfish, long nosed creep. They were all walking freaks of nature, but obviously Hinata had not the guts to insult them. She didn't even have the guts to say a No. Even Hiashi was surprised by how strange the people looked. "Uh-oh….Nii-sama. This one isn't like that last ones is it?" Neji looked at Hinata's confused face as he replied with a sigh, "Hehe no, no. Actually he is the best. He is pretty good looking, and his occupation is as the leader of a prestigious clan of the water country." Hinata pondered with surprise, "_Well I guess I should look." _ As she entered the house she saw many a dozen of girls rush to her aid as they swooped her up in their arms and rushed her into the changing room. "Uh….what's going on?" Her eyes began to twitch on the what was going on, "_I'm so confused."_

-----

In another room Hiashi was chatting with the new prince about normal matters. Neji came in to sit down. The prince was a red head, with perfect green eyes. His clothes were of a high praised leader, and his hair was of Kiba length. _"Mmm. He is really good looking. I wonder what Uncle will say of him." _ Neji wondered as he stared calmly at the prince. Inside the worker girls dressed Hinata with countless garments, trying out what looked best. "Wow, my lady you look divine in this dress" "No she looks better in this one" "Are you kidding!? She looks way better in this one." The girls argued over an over again. "Uh-oh Ano. I think any will be fine..thank you." Hinata mumbled, sighing over and over again. "Awe, she is perfect for our great prince!" A black haired worker screamed. "You will love him! He is the kindest man in our village, and he treats us all like we are his family." Hinata began to think, _"Is…. he really?"_

"Well, our village was in pretty bad state 5 years ago, but thanks to Konoha and their great hokage, we live in peace." The prince commented. Hiashi seemed to have interest in the young prince, for his social skills were that of the kindest. But even the prince was not certain of getting married. He didn't even want to get married, but it was his father, the Water country lord, who insisted on seeing the heiress in person. "May I ask one thing. Isn't their a Mizukage for the water village? Then how come there is a prince and lord as well?" Neji questioned. "Oh well you see, our country was normally ruled by Mizukage, but in time, our people needed more care. Not just in safety, but in food and shelter because of poverty. So our clan began taking over for business and profiting and soon the Mizukage named us the lords of the water village. But even so, we respect our Mizukage more than our status and life." The prince grinned. "Nicely put" Hiashi complimented. _"I really think these people are nice and all, but I don't wish to get married so soon. I wonder why father sent me here."_ The prince wondered to himself.

A worker girl ran out and greeted them all saying "She is ready Hiashi-san." Hiashi stood up along with Neji as he walked out of the room with a polite word, "Well, I will let you alone here. Talk to Hinata in person." The room was empty now and all who was there was the handsome prince. He began to hear footsteps now approaching his way and from the door he saw the young heiress appear. She wore a light blue kimono and her hair was open. She was simply dressed, but even so she looked amazing. The prince began to blush as Hinata sat down on the opposite side of the table. Hinata bowed her head down politely and mumbled, "Um- konichiwa, my name is H-hinata Hyuga." The prince was lost in thoughts for a while when he finally began to grin as he hid his blush and answered, "Uh yah, konichiwa. My name is Hiro Nami." Hiro began to talk about his country when he finally noticed that Hinata was quiet and had her head down through out the whole conversation, "Hinata-san? Um…uh am I boring you?" Hinata looked up and smiled, "Uh, no its nothing like that H-hiro-kun." "Hehe, you seem like a very strong person." Hinata eyes widened at the comment, "What do you mean?" Hiro looked up and grinned, "I don't know, but it seems to me so. I am right aint I?" Hinata began to smile more. _"The prince is a very nice man indeed." _ Hiro began twitching with his chopsticks as he added, "I'll tell you honestly Hinata-san. In the beginning I didn't want to get married but………… I don't mind anymore, _now_." Hinata began to ponder with questions, "W-why is that Hiro-kun?" Hiro glanced up and grabbed Hinata's hand, "Well, I seem to like you Hinata-san. You are really….pretty." At the comment and feeling against her hand Hinata began to form a slight blush on her cheek. After one hour, the others stepped in, and it was decided by Hiashi, that the **Hiro would wed Hinata after one whole month.**


	2. A Talk Between Old Friends

Hinata sat outside of her room, staring at the dark blue sky. _I am going to get married now. But… _It was midnight, and every one was asleep, all except Hinata and another. Hinata suddenly felt the presence of another being when she saw Neji sitting by her in a flash. "Oh, Nii-sama. What are you doing awake at this time?" Neji smiled at Hinata, "Hinata-sama I should be asking you the same." Hinata began twitching around with her fingers, "Uh….well…um….I just wasn't sleepy—that's all." Neji laughed a bit before he went back into dead silence. "Hinata-sama, may I ask you a question." "Yes, what is it Nii-sama?" Neji looked at Hinata as he asked, "Are you happy with your marriage?" Hinata's eyes widened at the question. She didn't know how to reply. "Y-y-es, of course Nii-sama. Hehe. I have no problem at all." Neji knew all her feelings for Naruto. They were as obvious as black mud to him when they were young. He couldn't but wonder what her little cousin felt. Neji still counted himself as the protector of Hinata even though he believed in changing his destiny into something brighter. He wanted his cousin to be happy. "Are you sure Hinata-sama? You can tell me anything you want to you know." Hinata smiled back soberly and replied, "Yes Nii-sama. I'm ok with it." Again everything dulled into dead silence when finally Neji began to grin "So what did you guys talk about exactly." At the sudden question, Hinata began to blush, "_It was pretty strange. O-out of nowhere…he held my hand. I c-can't tell that to Nii-sama. H-how embaracing." _Hinata suddenly lost track when she remembered she had been asked a question. Neji glared at her with curiosity. She began flapping her hands around at sight of his expression, ridiculously smiling at the same time, "N-nothing! N-n-nothing at all."

The next morning, Naruto woke up in his new hokage room. He opened his eyes slowly to see he was on the floor. "Uh the honourable hokage!……Stumbles down on the floor when he sleeps. Now that's a laugh. Oooook…upsy daisy." It had been a very long, endless day for the hokage the day before, and he planned on taking a break for today….well not that old lady Tsunade would let him. "Tsunade no baa-chan would never let me take a day off….man…being hokage is tiring." When Naruto looked to his clock he noticed the time was 6:00 am. According to Naruto's waking up times, 6 am was amazingly early. He packed his clothes and headed out to the training ground. Upon arriving he noticed that he had been beaten by someone else. He heard the sound of a girl, and so he peeked from behind to see who it was. It was a raven haired girl, none other than Hinata Hyuga. At the sound of a branch break, Hinata immediately turned to look back to see Naruto glaring at her. "N-naruto-kun?" Naruto jumped out with a smile and questioned, "Hey Hinata! What are you doing up so early?" _"Well that would be a million dollar question if you asked me…I don't even know how I woke up so early today!." _Hinata smiled back and answered, " Ohayou gozaimasu. I-I just come here often….to see the sun rise." Naruto smirked back when suddenly his stomach began growling. He began to blush as he covered his stomach, "Uh------oh….you heard nothing. That must be…the bird singing or something." Hinata raised her hand to her chin as she silently chuckled, "Naruto-kun, if you would like….you can share my lunch with m-me?" Naruto glanced to Hinata and began rubbing his head, "No its ok…that wouldn't be nice." Hinata grabbed her lunch and raised it to Naruto, "N-no its ok…I have some sushi and crab rappers." "Uh no it-----SUSHI AND CRAB RAPPERS…uh I mean…sure why not hehe."

Naruto huddled up close near Hinata, which frequently made Hinata blush. He gobbled up the food quickly in a childish way, which made Hinata wonder, "_Naruto-kun must be really hungry. To be hokage must be very tiring. Although it seems so cute the way he eats." _ She silently giggled. "So Hinata, how's life? It has been a very long time since we talked like this. After I became hokage, we all have been pretty much in our own worlds eh?"

"But you must be happy. Your dream of becoming hokage; you finally fulfilled it." Naruto smiled at her as he replied, "May I ask you something? A-am I …..a good hokage?" Naruto looked up as he modestly smiled. Hinata nodded on the comment, " O-of course Naruto-kun. Infact, I always thought you would make a great hokage. You have grown up a lot."

"Think so?"

"Uh yes…well….just that your character is p-pretty much the same."

"Really?! Oh man!"

"B-but there is nothing bad in that. I always liked you like you were" Hinata giggled.

"Hehe. Thanks Hinata. Well you have grown to. I remember you hair being all short and all and look at it now……it reaches all the WAY DOWN YOUR BACK!" Hinata smiled as Naruto continued. "But you still stutter…it maybe less…but its still there. Hehe"

Hinata's eyes turned all bobby as she flapped her hands in the air, thinking of a reply "Uh-oh…its nothing like that…umm…"

"So you are the next in line for the heir of Hyuga clan. Must be no problem for you to reach that status." Hinata looked down to her hand as she mumbled, "I can be the heiress, b-but only after……… I get married." Naruto looked at Hinata's solemn face. By the looks of it, she looked sad. "Uh….so what's the big deal in that. You're really pretty. Like it will be hard for a guy to fall in love with you."

"_What?"_Hinata's face turned crimson as her eyes widened at what he had said. "Y-y-you mean it?"

"Yeah!"

"A-anyone?"

"Hehe…anyone Hinata! Anyone!"

After the long conversation, Naruto said goodbye and headed out into the hokage tower where he met Kiba and Shino on the entrance. "Ohayou Kiba, Shino!" "Naruto. So late as always are we?" Shino answered. Naruto scratched his head as he loosely answered, "Come on Shino. I need a break here and there. So what's new?" The three walked into the room and stepped out on to the balcony. The whole Konoha village was in view now, and the wind was blowing softly as ever. The sun shone bright as tiny sparrows flied by. In the mountains were carved the faces of six hokages. Naruto stared at the 4th; the man who saved Konoha from destruction 20 years ago and the man who is the 6th hokages father…Naruto's father. Naruto was inspired in being hokage since he was small, but after finding out about his father, his determination just seemed to increase. Kiba chatted with Naruto about his team's mission reports along with how the many honourable clans of konoha were doing. "Uh yaa….so in short Kiba everything is fine." Kiba sighed as he patted Naruto's back lightly, "God knows how you became such a great hokage. You should pay attention more Naruto." Naruto grinned back as he briefly asked for other news. Shino started to talk more on his team and as soon as he finished he headed out. "Where is he off to in such a hurry?" Naruto wondered. "I bet he has some mission or something." Kiba answered. "So anything else?" Kiba turned quiet for a while when he finally answered, "Well, there is one more new thing." "Hmm…what's that?" "Hehe you wouldn't believe it but of all people, our team 8 shy girl, Hinata is getting married. And not to some lame guy, but to a prince, and a goddamn good looking prince I'll add" Akamaru woofed at the back. A sudden chilly breeze flew by as Naruto's heart began to skip a beat. _"Married?" _His eyes widened at the sound of the words as his grip tightened to the balcony pole. He didn't know a clue why he was thinking like this, but somehow he wasn't happy on hearing the sentence. It confused him himself, on why he didn't feel pleasure in Hinata's new gift. "Man its really shocking eh Naruto?!" Naruto was still silent when he finally felt a push against his blouse from Kiba. "Yah! That's really good news…… I'm really happy for her…..

_I'm really happy for her….._


	3. Authors Note

**Note-******

**Just to let you all know…there will be no sexual content in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Maybe one or two kiss or so, but seriously, I don't want Naruto and Hinata having sex before they get married….that will be against Naruto and Hinata's rules so wait till they are married and things might heat up :P hehe**


	4. Our Lips meet Atlast

The sun came up, and the new day began. Naruto woke up on the side of the bed to see the clock. It was 5:00 am. Something had been disturbing him since yesterday, and he couldn't shake the feeling off. His eyes were half open, and his usual smile was no where to be found. _"What's wrong with me nowadays? Baka! I don't get why I am acting like such a weirdo." _He quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag and headed out to the training grounds as usual. Upon arriving he sat down on a familiar boulder to remember a the absence of a certain being. For some odd reason, he felt like sitting down and waiting….waiting for what he didn't know. _"Why am I just sitting here? Is it because of Hinata? We are friends. I bet im just curious to know why she didn't come here today…that's all.." _Hours passed but, she never arrived. Naruto began to feel strange inside. Was Hinata hiding from him? At the end, Naruto gave up and headed out to work as usual, but even during work, his mind was somewhere else.

-

In the Hyuga house, all was normal quiet. The wind echoed voices to the young heiress who sat on the bench outside her room. She hadn't gone outside the whole day. Somehow she knew that Naruto had found out about her marriage. _"I don't know how to confront him." _ She dangled around with a bracelet in her hand which had been given to her by her father. For some odd reason, she wanted to hide from Naruto. Whenever she saw his face, she remembered her time as little child, her memories in the academy, the chunin exam and many other wonderful times she enjoyed along with Naruto. Just seeing him made her forget her present and her future. She admired him like an idol, and because of him, she had learnt to change. When she looked to the side she saw her father, Hiashi Hyuga walk in. "Ohayou Gozaimasu." Hiashi gently smiled at Hinata as he tapped her head lightly to say, "Ohayou Hinata. What are you doing home at this time? Usually you are outside in the training grounds. You are happy right?" Hinata lowered gaze before raising it again to reveal a simple smile, "O-of course." Hiashi raised his hand to rest it on Hinata's shoulder as he continued, "You are my daughter. You need no hesitation to complain on anything Hinata. You never have, but believe me. I want you happiness." Hinata began to feel a warm feeling inside. "_Father believes in my happiness. I shouldn't complain." "_Father, I'm happy if you are." With that Hinata beamed at Hiashi as she ran off inside to make tea. "_I guess I have to go with what has been decided for me already. That's all I can do…" _ Her face began to sadden and her vision began to fade, "_Even if I am unhappy…"_

Night fell on Konoha as all lights began to brighten of grocery shops to fast food restaurants. Naruto walked through the streets, where he met a young handsome, black haired teenager, Konohamaru. "Hey boss! How's life? How about some hokage style lessons, eh?" Naruto looked at Konohamaru as he grinned strangely. "Hey Konohamaru. M-maybe some other day." With that, Naruto walked over towards the grass fields as Konohamaru stared, "_Naruto Nii-chan is acting weird. Is something wrong?" _As he arrived at the grass fields he noticed some one sitting. It was Sasuke. "Sasuke…what are you doing here?" Sasuke looked back to see Naruto staring at him. "Oh its you Naruto, why don't you sit down here with me." Naruto stared at the black head as he solemnly sat down near his side. Sasuke glanced at the blonde to see the missing spark of life from him, "So, what's wrong? Something has upset you hasn't it?" Naruto twitched his head as muttered back a jumbled answer, "Uh, wha-um huh? No uh, there is nothing like that." "You know Naruto, since I was small; I always knew when you were happy or sad. Maybe it was because of this brotherly bond we share. I can tell. Something is disturbing you." Naruto lowered his head to stare down at his hand as he played with the grass. He silently whispered a question, "Hey S-Sasuke. Have you ever felt this feeling as if you're missing something or someone, and even though you feel it, you wish to deny that fact." Sasuke's eyes widened at the strange, unlikely question Naruto had asked. Of all people, Naruto was carefree. The only time he had felt this depressed was back when Sasuke himself had left Naruto to join Orochimaru. A sudden petite smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he twirled his head to stare at the stars, "Naruto……it seems you like a girl." Out of the blue, Naruto felt another strange feeling in his stomach. His eyes narrowed down at the sound of his sentence. _"A girl? Like?" _ The blonde was confused at first but soon began to understand what he had been missing. "I don't know who it might be exactly Naruto, but I think I have a slight guess. Let me tell you one thing. Sakura used to like me, and even though I began to like her as well, I tried to deny it. For her happiness you may say, but in real fact it broke her into pieces for years. I think no matter what, a person should express their feelings as soon as they find them out." Naruto's eyes began to widen, "B-but…" "Naruto, ask your self what's right. Then do as you wish. I am not of great advice when it comes to revealing your inner feelings. You know, most feelings are locked up inside until a very long time for people. It's when you start to loose that person that you begin to understand their importance." And with that Sasuke got up and said goodbye. Naruto soberly looked at him walk off and wondered,_"What do you want me to do….Sasuke…?."_

Naruto wondered to himself countless times what he felt and for who. He began to remember a face of a raven haired girl with lavender eyes. He couldn't forget her…he couldn't forget Hinata. He always thought they were just normal friends. Not once had he noticed the shy girl's fainting and over eccentric blushing, but he liked Hinata as his friend for she many times in his life guided him to the personality he had been lost from. She and Naruto were perfect opposites, yet somehow she was attracted to him. He remembered a time, where he almost lost his life and retained the image of the heiress crying on him. He also recalled the time when she had shed drops of blood and how he defended her in life or death. He never understood it before, but somehow inside, he had formed an unknown love hidden from him towards Hinata. He knew not now what he could say to Hinata, but just this that he had to see her again.

The night sky looked like a dark sea of life, covered with countless stars and the moon sized big. Hinata stared outside her window before walking over to the silk curtains covering her soft bed. She lay down gently as her long hair flew around her waist, and dropped down the side. "_The ceremony will be held after10 days." _As Hinata thought about it she closed her eyes to remember the countless times she enjoyed life in Konoha. The times with her team, the times with her sensei, the times with her family and the times with her idol, Naruto. On the thought of Naruto, tiny drops of water began trickling down her eyes. She raised her hand again to her face as she began rubbing the tears, "_Why am I crying? It's not like I won't see N-Naruto-kun again. We will always be friends. Friends." _The word "friends" began to dull in her mind.

A bizarre wind began to blow in from outside as tiny leaves blew in. Hinata began to feel the presence of someone else in the room. From the shadows, a tall figure appeared. The silk curtains began to blow about and the wind chimes sang their song. As soon as possible Hinata sat up to see a boy sitting on her window sill. She lowered her feet off the bed and got up. The silk curtains blew away to reveal a blonde, elderly boy. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight she saw. To her dismay it was none other than, "N-naruto-k-kun?" Naruto stared at Hinata solemnly as ever, which Hinata noticed with all eyes. "Hey….Hinata." His voice was as light as ever as he got off the window sill and proceeded in walking closer to her. She felt the air get colder around her body, as she began to chill. He was walking at her and without a thought, she began to walk back. _"N-naruto-kun."_ He paced closer and closer to her as she strolled back. Before she knew it, she could feel the wall behind her as she touched it with her hands. Her mind told her to move, but her heart refused. The wind began to blow more as her hair carried on to Naruto's shoulder. Slowly she could feel the touch of Naruto's hand slither down to her back as the other raised up to touch her cheek. The distance between them began to part as the wind chimes sang their melody of wind. Before she knew it, his lips met hers and they fell into internal bliss. Her hands touched the blonde's blouse and slowly tightened. Naruto could feel how fragile and soft her skin was and his hand brushed her raven hair. They were lost. What lasted for minutes, seemed like hours.

Soon the distance began to increase, as Naruto parted from her. Hinata stared at him with shock. He stared back to see her face and began to move back. "N-naruto-kun….I….I" Naruto began to realize what he had done. To come into a girl's room, and kiss her just before her wedding days…..it was wrong. "Uh….. g-gomenasai, Hinata. Gomenesai." With that the blond leapt onto the window sill and headed out into the black night. Hinata was still. She wanted to move forward, to speak something out, but she couldn't. He had given her such a sober face. But the moment they shared together, they had never shared before….even if it was for minutes; it felt like they were living in a whole other world. But she didn't speak, which placed Naruto into the thought that she didn't want to carry on.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **


	5. Let the Ceremony Begin!

**Ok people, if u think there are a lot**** of lines together, please don't complain. I am trying my **

**best to improve hehe **** The chapters may take a while to come for I publish one **

**everyday because of so much hwk I get at school. I am only in 8****th**** grade anyways. **

**Ok forget that….Please read and review the chapters to tell me what you think. **

**I'll say one thing that this chapter is veeeery long. It took me a very long time to write so if there are any **

**Spelling mistakes, my apologies **

**Enjoy!**

Grown with Grace

The new day began, silent as ever. Birds flew around the Hyuga house as one little, brown coloured sparrow landed on Hinata's hand. The solemn girl's eyes stared at the Bird as she raised her hand to free it. "_So free. Not a sense of fear or regret." _ She stood near her window, where the young blonde had sat the night before. Not once had the vision of what happened that very night had gone away. All she could think was how he held her, and how they met internal bliss. Not ever had she felt his touch this close, and not ever did he look at her so calmly; a calmness which led her to believe his love in her. But she was silent. "_W-why was I so quiet? Why then?" _She criticized her self constantly on her unforgivable silence.

---

In Hokage tower, the young blonde sat near the balcony of the room as he stared out to look at the honoured faces carved in the stone. He smiled as he remembered the few he remembered and honoured. He stared at his father, "_We are both alike in looks right dad? Well…I can say you are more of the hot type hehe. I got some cuteness from mother I guess." _ Naruto thought about countless random things to clear his mind of the mistake he had committed last night, but one way or another, he always ended back on the same topic. He recalled the time his sensei, Jiraiya, or Ero-sennin as he called him, tutored him on how to spy on girls. One way or another, his sensei always ended up getting hurt really bad in the end. But even so, whenever Naruto found himself in a glitch, his sensei was there for him through out the way.

He may have been perverted, but he was a very wise man, and like a grandfather to him. It had been 5 years since the old mans death. Naruto stared at his gamma-chan wallet. He remembered the many times his sensei confiscated his money. It made him angry in the old days, as he shouted numerously on his sensei's foolish behaviour and habits. But now when he recalled those memories, it gave him utter joy and laughter on how sweet they were. He at many times left Naruto to think to himself, but in trouble he had always given a riddle or a sentence to strengthen him up. Even though that sentence or riddle atleast took weeks for Naruto to understand, Naruto always enjoyed the helpful advice. He began to feel sad that he wasn't here. _"Ero-sennin, what would you say to me now if you were here? What should I do? I don't know anything about this type of love." _

He heard footsteps approach his room as a pink headed, green eyed girl stepped in, to greet the hokage. Her stomach bulged out to show signs of her pregnancy and she wore a casual black house dress to cover up decently.

It was Naruto's old team mate Haruno Sakura. She stepped in to see the blonde calmly staring at the outer view of the leaf village in peace. "Sakura-chan, how are you?" Sakura looked to the blonde as she chuckled and replied, "Hi Naruto! What are you doing here? Dazing off into mid air are we? Very unlike you." Naruto gazed on the pink head when he finally answered, "Really?" _"So I am acting different. Man I don't even know how to hide this stupid sad expression of mine." _

Naruto looked around when he noticed Sakura was staring at him confused and shocked at the same time. He suddenly began to laugh absurdly as he responded, "Ha-ha, what are you talking about. I am the same as always, NARUTO UZUMAKI! The great hokage of Konoha." Sakura finally began to feel relief as she sighed and sat down slowly to talk to Naruto, "That's good. I just felt a strange mood coming from you right now so I got worried. Good to see you're still the dim-witted Naruto I always knew." The blonde's eyes widened on the insult as he raised his head to scream, before Sakura punched his head, "Hey what was that for?! You're gonna have a baby, for heavens sake Sakura-chan, please start acting like a kind hearted mom now. Besides, its not appropriate hitting a HOKAGE YOU KNOW!" Sakura giggled on the comment as she continued, "Yeah yeah. So have you heard about Hinata's wedding Naruto?" Naruto's eyes began to fade as he replied calmly, "Yeah I have." The pink head smiled on the thought a she giggled out happily, "Isn't it great?! Finally she is gonna get married. B-but….I wonder what she thinks about this marriage."

Naruto twitched his head in surprise at the finishing of her sentence, "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Sakura knew that Hinata liked Naruto. Heck everyone knew except thick headed Naruto, so it puzzled the pink head if the marriage really did please the Hyuga heiress. Although at the same time, she didn't wish to tell Naruto of her crush on him, for Hinata's wedding was in some days. "Oh nothing, a random thought just came into my mind. So, have you heard that there will be a small ceremony before her marriage in three days?" Naruto looked at her puzzled, "_Everything is happening so quickly." _He thought to himself of what to say back when finally Sakura alleged, "I'm happy for her." Upon hearing Sakura's words Naruto began to understand that he should feel happy for her as well. What he did the night before was wrong and selfish. A slight smile came on his face as he began to feel contentment. _"I was selfish. I should let her live her life as she wishes. If it was even love I felt, I guess I should let her be happy then. I don't really know much about love, but if she will be happy, I'm sure my heart will feel joy as well."_

--- (3 days later)

The Ceremony was about to begin, and it was the middle of the day. The sun shone bright, and the leaves fell to show the sign of the approaching autumn. Birds began to migrate to the north, and the days seemed to become longer and longer. The lord and prince had arrived from the water country for the upcoming preparation of the ceremony. The red head stepped into the Hyuga house, as he scanned around searching for the raven haired girl. His father stared at him with delight as he commented on his curiosity, "Seems like something or someone is bothering you Hiro." The prince looked to his side to see his father glaring at him with pleasure as he blushed and looked aside to show a tough guy look. "Um, what do you mean father. I am a prince. I was just uh you know scanning the house to see…uh um the preparations of the ceremony."

A young, teenage black haired girl, Hanabi, peeped outside from the heiress's room to see the guests come in. "Oh look nee-chan, all the guests have come in. So are you ready." When Hanabi looked back, to her dismay her elder sister was still undressed, "AAAGH! Sister come on get ready already." Hinata looked forward to see her young sister staring at her with shock as she humbly replied, "Uh Hanabi-chan, I uh….I don't know w-what to wear. Are you sure this yellow kimono doesn't look too sparking." As usual Hinata wished to look simple, but Hanabi innumerably argued with Hinata and concluded that she was to look her best for this ceremony. "Hanabi-chan, I uh…ugh." Hanabi glared at her elder sister with a vicious look as she quarrelled. "Listen nee-chan. This may not be your main marriage, but its one step closer ok! Besides you look nice in this dress." Hinata sighed from the back, before given another evil glare from her younger sister.

The young prince's eyes widened as the heiress stepped outside with her cousin and sister by her side. Her gaze was down, showing her clear modesty, and her hands were hidden in her white sleeves of her kimono. The three stepped out to sit down on the other side of the room as the ceremony proceeded. The head Hyuga and lord sat in the front, and after some prayers and memoirs, the feast began. In the middle of the water country men, sat a young 15 year old boy; the younger brother of Prince Hiro. His looks were a bit different though, for his hair reflected the color bluish black, and his eyes were of sea blue color. His looks mostly looked the same as his mother. Many times during the feast, the eyes of Hanabi and the little prince, met together, and a slight blush appeared on Hanabi's face. _"Oh great. I am beginning to blush, just like nee-chan. But that boy is staring at me so many times and he is quite good looking."_ Along with that another two pair had the same predicament, for you see, the whole time Hinata munched her provisions, she had been looked at by the red head prince. As her eyes gazed up, she saw his green eyes looking at her. They both suddenly blushed before they both lowered their eyes down once again. The ceremony lasted for long time, and the lord begun to understand that his decision on this marriage was perfect.

The day soon began to end and when night fell, the guests began to leave. The lord and his men packed their belongings and had been given generous gifts from the Hyuga leaders. Upon the gate, the little prince stopped at a near by playground to see Hanabi sitting on a swing. He walked over to see the young girl as she stared at him with wide eyes, "Excuse me, you are the younger sister of Hinata-san right? What is your name?" Hanabi looked back as a faint blush appeared on her face, "H-h-hanabi." Her gaze went down as she thought to her self, _"Now I'm even acting like nee-chan. Well I guess I can't blame her. Runs in the family I guess." _The boy looked at her sweetly as he swiftly moved on to sit on the nearby swing, "Hanabi, that's a nice name Hanabi-chan. My name is Kira Nami. I am the younger brother of the red head prince. Hehe, yes we look different in looks but that's not the only thing we are different in." Hanabi began to feel warm inside as the prince continued. _He was so sweet and cute……._

The lord and his men waited at the gate for the last man left; the elder prince himself, to come. Apparently, the red head was still standing on the Hyuga gate, waiting for Hinata to come out for a last talk. When the raven haired girl finally stepped out she had noticed that someone was waiting for her on the gate so she walked over to find the Prince. "So I guess I have to go now, Hinata-san. We didn't talk much today this time, but I enjoyed you accompany." Hinata eyes lowered as she replied, "Y-y-yes, thank you H-hiro- kun." The red head grinned a huge smile as he scratched his head, "Well I guess I better be going now ha-ha. Take care Hinata-san." And with that, he suddenly leaned closer to the heiress to plant a small kiss on her cheek as he trailed of to the Konoha gate to meet his companions. Hinata's eyes widened as she watched the prince walk off, and she raised her hand to the spot he had just touched. It was so sudden, but nonetheless, there was no problem knowing he was going to wed her in a month.

----

Naruto began to return to the old self he used to be. Just like always, he talked with his fellow comrades just the goofy, Naruto way he always did, but deep inside, uneasiness began to grow. Knowing that Hinata was to be wed in just some days now, he began to feel stranger everyday, even though his mind kept reminding him that, "if it is for happiness, then he shall calmly accept it." He walked through the streets; a normal habit of his he committed every day. Since the last few days he hadn't seen Hinata around. He began to worry. He wanted to keep a distance for her happiness, but he atleast wanted to see her from afar. He wondered if he had done something wrong to hurt her badly which caused her dissapearance_"I wonder if I should go and see her…" _But he couldn't help but think if his feelings would return again if he saw her once more.

-----

The days had come closer to her marriage until only four days were left. It was midnight in Konoha, and Naruto strolled around, lost in his thoughts as always. He had become very sober nowadays, and he wanted to shake that feeling off. It seemed like ages since he last met the heiress. He had to admit he missed talking to the shy girl. He remembered many times she blushed when he neared up to her to ask a subject. Like always she turned red and fainted which often confused him when he was young. But it was something different about her, and she matured into a growing woman, she had become a very caring girl. He wanted to see her again. Just once more atleast. He looked up to see the dark blue sky covered with hundreds of millions of bright coloured stars. The night was as beautiful as ever.

Out of nowhere, the sky began to darken as clouds began to roar and shout. Tiny drops of water began to fall from the sky, and when the blonde looked up, he perceived that it was going to rain. The drizzling began to pace up faster and faster by the second. Without a thought, Naruto ran across the streets to a nearby post to hide under the shade. No one was in sight for all were asleep, and he alone, stood there, soaked in heavy rain. He smiled at the pleasant sight. The wind blew silently, and even though it rained, the night seemed as beautiful as ever. Small fire flies flew across the air to bright up the streets with a warm glow. The few stars that were visible made the night seem even more deluxe along with the crescent moon.

In the shadows affront the tall blonde sensed a figure. When he looked to see, a girl stood in the midst of the streets as she drenched her self in the freezing cold rain water. Naruto wiped his eyes to see the image clearer, but from afar, it seemed to be just a blur. The girl's long hair swayed in the rain as she stuck her hands out in sweet pleasure. Fire flies flew around her to land on her fragile hands as she silently giggled with delight. It was as if the rain was playing a song for her. Naruto grew impatient and his feet began to move forward slowly to the figure. The rain began to fall on him heavily, but he carried on his steps as he reached closer and closer. The girl looked as stunning as ever, and he began to feel a familiar feeling of presence around him. His heart began to skip a beat as he realized the girl who stood in front him.

**FINALLY! FINISHED! My hands hurt so bad after writing this piece. I wouldn't be surprised if there are **

**any spelling mistakes. Well please read and review. To find out what happens in the next chapter KEEP **

**READING! Who is that girl…well its pretty obvious hehe. … but still READ! **


	6. Soaked in the Rain

Ok people, if u think there are a lot of spaces, please don't complain

**Oh OK SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! THIS UPDATE IS LIKE SOO SLOW!!**

**IM TERRIBLY SORY --' BUT YOU SEE I WAS BUSY WATCHING ANIMES AND DOING HWK**

**SO I HAD NO TIME TO DO MY STORY…. INFACT I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT.**

**ANYWAYS, I WON'T GO BACK ON MY WORD. ILL FINNISH THIS STORY, IF IT'S THE LAST THING **

**I DO. HEHE :p**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter though. It isn't humorous, ill tell you this…. I find it romantic, but not M **

**Rated.**

**If any spelling mistakes, my apologies **

**Enjoy!**

Grown with Grace

In the shadows affront, the tall blonde sensed a figure. When he looked to see, a girl stood in the midst of the streets as she drenched her self in the freezing cold rain water. Naruto wiped his eyes to see the image clearer, but from afar, it seemed to be just a blur. The girl's long hair swayed in the rain as she stuck her hands out in sweet pleasure. Fire flies flew around her to land on her fragile hands as she silently giggled with delight. It was as if the rain was playing a song for her. Naruto grew impatient and his feet began to move forward slowly to the figure. The rain began to fall on him heavily, but he carried on his steps as he reached closer and closer. The girl looked as stunning as ever, and he began to feel a familiar feeling of presence around him. His heart began to skip a beat as he realized the girl who stood in front.

Her hair was long, as it reached down her slim, ravishing body. Naruto had seen this raven haired girl before, as a companion in missions, and as a faithful friend in life. He had cared for her ever so, as the two main bonds considered to join them. But even so, he didn't understand why his heart felt so shaky. His pulse began to speed up as he closened the gap between the girl and him.

"Hinata?" He muttered, with wide open eyes, as he drained himself with the freezing, rain water. Hinata twitched her body to look at the blonde with a gasp. She hadn't noticed him looking at her, and a slight blush began to appear on her face as she looked into his lost, sea blue eyes. But as she gazed, her mind began to remember that moment when their lips met. Of course it came to surprise her. Never had she thought that the blonde she had admired would come as close to feeling her one day. Naruto began to sense an uneasy stare in her eyes, as somewhat being lost and depressed. His mind told him to back away from the heiress, but his heart pushed him closer at the sight of her enchanted body. Never before had he thought of Hinata in this way. His eyes gazed at her soaked body, as he noticed her drenched dress, stuck to her, revealing her feminine side. Her eyes shined at the reflection of the dripping water, and her hair now stuck to her back, in a firm position. He knew that if he had looked any further, he would have lost his mind, _"How can I think of her like this. I might be going out of my mind. And besides, I have already caused a lot of trouble for Hinata. Anymore, and I will break her into pieces."_

He lowered his head in sorrow, as he covered his eyes in a feeling of shame. Hinata began to feel a sense of depression from his body, as he began to back away. She clenched her hand, as she held it up to touch her chest and thought to herself, _"Could it be……. That he feels guilt for that night… I…..never blamed him… I never did….. Infact….More than anything…. I want to know why he did that. Could it be……" _

In few seconds the blonde raised the wet hair of his eyes and mumbled out an answer, "Hinata…. I'm sorry for…..that night. I guess I don't know what came over me I guess." Hinata began to feel shock, as she repeated the words he had just said to her in dismay. He began to trigger a fake grin as he carried on, "You know how guys are. We do silly little things. I'm sorry I did it to you. We are still friends right?" Upon the answer she began to lower her eyes, hiding it from his sight. _"So everything...w-was a joke? D-does he not care for me…I shouldn't be thinking such things when I'm going to get m-maried….but N-na." _ "I'm sorry" Naruto repeated, as he shovelled his hair over his eyes once again. The blonde began to trace his steps back as he instantly turned his body in the opposite direction. His steps began to part more from the heiress as few seconds passed. Naruto straddled across the wet street floors, as he felt a slight tear fall down. He began laughing in his mind at the thought of what may have happened to him. He kept disagreeing to the possible answer his feelings told him.

Suddenly he felt his hand pulled back from his side, sending a jolt down his body. He was frozen in the water, shocked, drifted and lost. He could feel smooth, soft hands touch, and caress his skin in a warm manner, as his heart began to throb faster. "You know….. I always believed…. That the rain... had the power to erase all dire memories…. To link lost souls…..to give pure joy…. And to…..unite lost hearts."

The boy's eyes widened even more as he lowered his head upon the soft, calm words the raven haired girl had just said. "Just like the rain, which unites the earth and the sky… which in all eternity have never ever touched……Just like the rain….I wish…..I wish….I had that power to link two hearts…even though in all their life….they have never ever touched." Upon hearing those words, Naruto began to turn his head and body, to face the frail, young girl, weep in sorrow. The night began to darken as the heiress and the hokage, doused themselves until midnight fell.

Before she knew it, Naruto's hands had fractioned from her hands, and were touching her supple, fair cheeks. "You know, I believe this the first time …I haven't heard you stutter Hinata." The blonde let out a calm, sweet smile, as the Kunoichi raised her head; her lavender pearls starring into the deep blue ocean. He wiped her tears with the edge of his thumb as he caressed her cheek with his right dominant hand. Her body began to feel frail, as his hand sent down an affectionate, pleasant feeling. She was lost in a dream with the lovely, soaked blonde. The water dripped down from his smooth, soft hair, and his shirt began to stick to his chest, revealing his strong, masculine body. Her heart pounded more as she gazed innocently at his pure, sweet smile. Soon Naruto's hand worked down her body to touch her agile, thin waist.

Her face gave out a tint of red, as she soon began to smile with the pleasure of his touch. Her eyes lowered down, as she felt his delicate pull. She had loved him ever so. Her body began to enclose his, when soon he was embracing her warmly.

For the blonde, she was beautiful from the beginning. He must have been an idiot to not have noticed. Even as a child, she had that soft heart that he found distinctive in her. Before he always viewed her as a friend, but before he knew it, he was in love. He brushed her long, black hair, as he stroked his hand down across her alluring, slim back. In his field of vision, he was revealed to her white, simple dress revealing her enticing, attractive body. Now his face began to turn crimson at the beauty that lay before him. How could he have not noticed that besides from the inside, Hinata was a beautiful girl from the outside? Tiny tears fell down her face as she mumbled out the locked away affections of her heart, "Naruto-kun…..I…Love you." Upon hearing the words from the girl, Naruto began stroking Hinata's silky, raven hair as he repeated her words, "Yeah…….I love you too….Hinata."

They closed their eyes in delight and freedom. The night was theirs, as they held each other close, with the love they had revealed. Boundaries of their life were lost in their minds; all they knew was that they were misplaced in a dream of eternal bliss. As he rubbed her back, and kissed her cheek…..As she wept pure tears, and held him close. They soaked themselves in the night of water, where not a presence of being was in sight to see. Alone and in love, the time has come for them to confess. Who were once just friends have learnt pure love? Could it be the rain….Which binds lost souls….. Erases dire memories……gives pure joy…..and unites lost hearts. Could it have done its magic tonight?

**OK this chapter is done…….. its small…. Im sorry…. But I couldn't make up any more romantic stuff. **

**Besides I already explained, that there will be no sex between Naruhina until they are married….and don't **

**worry… I bet that will be after this chapter or after the chapter after this. Anyways… R& R!! THANKU ******


	7. I Know I Have Friends that Care

Ok people, if u think there are a lot of spaces, please don't complain

Preview: They closed their eyes in delight and freedom. The night was theirs, as they held each other close, with the love they had revealed. Boundaries of their life were lost in their minds; all they knew was that they were misplaced in a dream of eternal bliss. As he rubbed her back, and kissed her cheek…..As she wept pure tears, and held him close. They soaked themselves in the night of water, where not a presence of being was in sight to see. Alone and in love, the time has come for them to confess. Who were once just friends have learnt pure love? Could it be the rain….Which binds lost souls….. Erases dire memories……gives pure joy…..and unites lost hearts. Could it have done its magic tonight?

**SORRY AGAIN for the very late update. You can see I am a slow writer. But because school is going to close in about 27 days, our teachers are bombarding us with homework (dam teachers, don't you just hate them ********) so I have to work all the time. But I am a slacker, so instead I do nothing half of the day, and then sweat myself to death the other half doing homework. Anyways enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to think of an appropriate title because so much happens in it :P **

Grown with Grace

A new day has begun, and a new story. Who once were friends, have united their hearts after the one faithful rainy night. Hinata sat on her window sill, wondering how the truth should be told. The hokage and the Hyuga girl's relationship hadn't advanced at that time, but Hinata knew one thing, and that was that she couldn't walk further in life without accepting her feelings. She had decided that she would tell the prince the truth.

Naruto was in his hokage tower, fidgeting with little glass ornaments sitting on his wooden, tall table. Countless work documents sat on the blonde's desk, just sitting to be signed, but the hokage's mind was misplaced some where else. He couldn't believe that he had just sent Hinata and her team to an S class mission. What astounded him even more was why he was strained at such a common thing. Sending them on these S class missions was his daily usual thing, yet now he felt more concerned. He laughed at himself in his mind as Shikamaru stepped into the hokage tower. "Oye, Naruto?? What you dazing off at?" He waved his hand around the blonde's face before Naruto shot back into reality, shouting out an echoing reply, "IT'S HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Shikamaru slouched on his desk as he calmly replied, "Ya very nice. Why is it that when we, Konoha 11 call you Hokage-sama you get so pissed, yet when I call you Naruto you have a fit. I bet you're just trying to act high and superior, H-o-k-a-g-e S-a-m-a." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru as he sighed on his desk. "All ways acting cool eh Shikamaru. Anyways…..WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HIGH AND SUPERIOR?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE STATUS OF HOKAGE?!"

"Have you signed those papers yet?" Shikamaru stated calmly handing him another huge pile. "DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME??" The Nara clan boy turned his gaze to Naruto as he grabbed the blonde's ears with his dominant right hand and rubbed his own head with the other left one, "What a drag, being your assistant really pisses me off. Whats wrong with you lately? I know you are a slacker Naruto, but to an extent only. You have been lost lately. You didn't sign one paper. You're a very troublesome guy you know." Naruto's eyes widened at the question as he twitched his head to the right in a sulky, kiddish manner, "Some assistant. You treat your hokage like a baby. Anyways it's nothing really." Upon saying the last words, Naruto reddened a light color, surprising Naruto himself along with Shikamaru in the back, who stared at his leader with disbelief. After a few brief seconds, it finally hit the genius Nara boy, _"You leave this guy out of work for one or two days and he falls in love. I hope he solves his love life quick, or this work would just bundle up more…..But even so, it's startling to know that of all people, this blonde kid has finally fallen in love." _Naruto turned his head back to counter the Nara staring at him sweetly with a calm, pleasant smile. The blonde raised his eyebrow at the sudden, strange expression as he waved his hands around Shikamaru's face, "Uh, hello? Shikamaru, you ok?"

"So who is it Naruto?" Naruto blushed all crimson upon the unexpected question, "Who's who?" "Come on. They don't call me boy genius for nothing." Naruto lowered his gaze to his desk as he hesitantly replied, "H-hey get off my case. It's n-no.." Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder as he interrupted the hokage's reply, "I think I know already. Listen, I ain't so good with this love stuff but take my advice and take her out somewhere to a preferable place, that possibly she may like"

"So did you like, do that to Temari as well before getting married and all." Naruto wondered. "Well, some what like that." Naruto closened up to Shikamaru as he carried on his questions," What place eh?" Shikamaru rubbed his hair as he timidly answered, "T-the sand village is a place without spa's so—we like went t-o the sp-a together and all." Naruto's eyes bobbed at the answered as he hollered out with a blow. "NO WAY. SO YOU GUYS… DID YOU LIKE IN THE BATH… YOU KNOW….DO THAT?! I ME-" "OK, this conversation is over." Shikamaru interrupted, as he bonked Naruto's head, ending their silly little talk "Listen Naruto, my point is, the girl you like is different from Temari,-"

"How do you know who it is - OUCH"

"Shut up. My point is, well just let her know you care. OK!! And do it quick, or else we might end up calling you the hokage of paper mountains as well!" Naruto flinched on the request and smiled slightly. _Yeah Yeah….thanks Shikamaru anyways…even though you try to act cool…. you are thoughtful…hehe. _Naruto grinned at Shikamaru as he left the room. After that, the blonde stared out the window, at the huge village in front. That's when he finally got it. A way to make the night pleasurable and fun for all!

The following day, Hinata and her team returned from the wind country after a difficult and stressful S class mission. Bruises, cuts, scars, and all sort of other injuries covered their bodies, but in any case, their lives were in no dead state danger. In plain words, they were just tired! Kiba slouched as Akamaru supported his weight on the journey back, and Hinata straddled the whole way through sighing with her head down. Shino walked the way he did as always, with his hands crossed around his chest. To put it in short, it was Hinata's fault they got so beaten up. During the battle against the five rogue ninjas, she dozed off suddenly, allowing herself to give out an opening for the enemy. Lucky for her, Kiba and Shino blocked the attack before she got hurt. Obviously this made the girl feel guilty, for because of her actions, her team had to suffer a fatal attack, otherwise the mission would have been a cinch. The more frustrating thing was that no one would even taunt her for her mistake.

Usually in such situations, she would get scolded by Kiba before Kiba getting knocked out by Shino. All the tension was getting to her head, as she glared at her two team mates from ahead, walking peacefully throughout the empty desert lands. All of a sudden, Hinata stopped in her tracks causing Shino and Kiba to halt as well. The two boy ninjas gazed back at the Kunoichi, who was staring at the floor with a solemn innocent face. "Ano…..Kiba-kun, Shino-kun...I-I am very….very….." "Sorry, like for what?" Interrupted before ending her sentence, she was now facing the dog boy eye to eye as he held her by her head with one hand, glaring at her curiously. Her eyes widened at Kiba's strange expression, and droplets of sweat began pouring down her face as she mumbled out with pressure. "Uh…you see….i…..uh….sorry?"

"Hinata, like I care what happened in the mission, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NOWADAYS?! You just dazed off like that?!" Kiba began screaming in her ear like an immature baby when Shino closened up to him to bonk him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for Shino?!" Shino glared viciously at Kiba as a huge sweat drop plunged of Kiba's forehead. "Uh … oh… what I meant was Hinata, I don't think it's your fault we got hurt. I mean, that has happened to you guys as well too because of my actions in the past? Uh…How many times?" Upon hearing the question, the Kunoichi began counting on her fingers as she replied with a smile, "Eto….About 24 times." A sudden blush appeared on the dog boy's face as he turned his gaze with shame. "It's not… that much you know." "It is." Shino replied. "SHUT UP! Anyways this isn't what we are worried about. It's the fact that you haven't been your self lately. What's bothering you?!" Hinata's eyes widened at the question. She twitched her head to look at Shino, as to her surprise, was smiling at her sweetly.

It had been 4 years since she first had seen Shino smile like that. They were all 16 of age, and Shino had given all he had to protect his team mates, and in exchange for his team mates to retreat, he had shown them his first smile. "Hinata, we are your team mates. Just speak your mind." Shino spoke. Of all the 3, Shino was the most wounded from the mission, as he had taken the main attack. This wasn't the first. This had happened repeatedly before in the past, but even so, he was always calm and quiet. The truth was, there was much more to Shino than it looked. From the outside, it seemed as if he was a mysterious, quiet Aburame, but deep inside, he was a soft, kind caring leader. But even so, he never revealed his emotions; instead showed his appreciation by fighting for his friends. He was like an older brother, which Hinata cared for greatly. He was the one main person before Neji who understood her feelings ever since childhood; achieving strength, reaching her goal and most of all her affections to Naruto. Looking at him wounded like that began making her depressed from inside, as a sudden urge to cry approached her mind. But before she knew it, after looking at him smile, she had forgotten to cry. It annoyed her a bit because whenever she wanted to feel like crying or apologizing for her silly little mistakes, he would always smile so calmly at her, causing her to forget her sadness. He would never let her sadden on his injuries or misfortune. He really was like an older brother. "Kiba, you can let go of her hair now. You're gonna hurt her if you hold any longer."

"Shino! Hey I have enough sense of knowing if im hurting her or not." Kiba tongued at Shino before turning his head to pleasantly grin at Hinata. Hinata smiled back as she stuttered out her answer. "I'm f-f-ine! Hehe. I just dazed off b-because I had happen to see a v-v-ery pretty bird in the sky." Kiba looked at her confused as Akamaru barked at the back happily. Kiba was like her other older brother. He often bugged her on many different things, most notable one being Naruto. Even knowing that, she knew he was kind. He would always help her in a cinch. The most incredible relationship change would be mainly Shino and Kiba's. From being sworn, bickering enemies, they had bonded as best friends somehow. Even though that was true, it was only Hinata and Naruto who could see that bond between them. Mainly because they still bickered on mindless topics such as food, shelter and etc. It was kind of funny for Hinata to watch actually. What surprised her even more was that even though Kiba sensed weird reactions from Hinata often after approaching Naruto, he never seemed to figure out the huge crush she had for Naruto. But she was happy she had ever teamed up with Kiba and Shino. They were like her family.

"Hinata, Lets go now." Shino said from affront. "Hurry up, or we are going to leave you!!" Kiba screamed. She was gazing at them with a lost smile, before she returned back into reality and rushed to her team mates who were meters ahead. "W-w-ait for me!" Kiba patted her back in attempt to push her down as Akamaru licked her face in delight. The dog boy laughed at her sweetly as she hesitantly giggled. There always is one person in the family who is the taunting, bugging type. The mission had lasted long and had made many of them injured; nevertheless, they are still alive and are together. _"My little, sibling family," _as she always said to herself with a smile.

As they returned to the village, they were taken to the medical department, where they were treated of their injuries. Turned out most of them had already been taken care of by their team leader Shino, so there wasn't much to heal. After some time, Hinata received a message from Neji to come over to her clan house for some important matter. She bet farewell to her team mates as she returned to her household the late afternoon to come upon a visiting by the prince, Hiro Nami. She stood in front the gate for a split second, paralyzed with numerous thoughts, when suddenly a hand reached out to her elbow, pulling her into a nearby room.

"Neji nee-san? What's going on? And why d-did you pull me in here?" Neji smiled at her calmly as he stated, "Hiro-kun decided to come over to pay a visit Hinata-sama. You look stunned there for a second, so I thought I should release that tension from you." Hinata's nerves calmed down as she sweetly thanked her older cousin. She then backed down to sit on her bed as she fidgeted with her fingers. Then, out of nowhere, she felt the touch of her cousin's warm hand, on her head. She raised her head to see Neji, kneeling down on the floor, smiling at her. "Neji nee-san, d-don't you think this is too….early?" Neji brushed her head softly in a brotherly manner as he replied soothingly.

"Well obviously Hinata-sama. I always found it hard to believe that you might be getting married. To me, you still are my little cousin and a young girl. But this is not the real question is it." Hinata's gaze lowered back down as she realized the meaning of his words. "You had a crush on him ever since childhood hmm; it was you who decided to use his inspiration to carry on life. You were discouraged at first, but it was your own say and determination that made you the strong Kunoichi you are today. At first I wanted to speak on your behalf to Hiashi-sama about this matter, but it has always been you who has made your dreams reality. I wanted you to realize it before. Speak what's on your mind Hinata-sama. You can make it happen again." Hinata's eyes widened at her cousin's words. _"Speak what's on your mind…" _She remembered those words from the day before, as she recalled Shino saying the same. How warm and true.

A smile flashed her face, as it grew and grew. She was happier now, knowing it was her job to change her future once more. To make it the way she likes. To never give up! She rejoiced in a sudden split second as she fell into her cousins warm arms with pure delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she happily yelled, "Arigato, Neji nee-san. Hotoni Arigato!" Neji blushed in shock, as he felt the press of his young cousin's breasts against his chest. Yes Neji admitted that Hinata hadn't grown that much in personality and habits. She was still innocent and young, but when it came to overlooking her figure, she had matured a lot. Ya she was his cousin, but isn't it just a normal guy reaction. He would obviously blush when something big and soft touched his chest. Returning back to humanity, Neji tapped Hinata's back softly as Hinata swirled back up. "So, let's get ready to go outside now Hinata-sama." Hinata peered at Neji calmly as she took a huge gulp, "H-hai!" _It all comes down to this Hinata, you can do it. Do it! All I have to tell is the truth…why does it seem so complicated…But I can do it….can I? _

Neji stared at Hinata, twitching her fingers, as her moods transformed from happy to sad. He could see she was arguing in her mind. The branch clan heir sighed as he watched; a bit hilarious in real. As Hinata sighted her cousin's gaze, she grinned at him babyishly as sweat droplets plunged down her head. "Uh…stress?" Neji laughed elegantly in his normal serious voice as he nodded back. What next will happen in the future to come?

**It all comes down to truth from now. With her friend to guide her through, can she make it? Obviously **

**she can….this is a happy story, it don't go bad bad :P**** Anyways, it took me time to write this. Please R & R! **


End file.
